1. Field
One or more embodiments relates to a multilingual dialogue system and a controlling method thereof, and more particularly, to a multilingual dialogue system enabling application of various languages and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of intelligent robots including housekeeping robots, assistant robots, and entertaining robots have been developed to substitute or assist the works of human beings.
With regard to the performance of the intelligent robot, a dialogue system enabling interactive communication between a human being and a machine has been considered as one of the most useful technologies. To this end, there has been ongoing research for application of the dialogue system to agents such as the robot.
Conventionally, in such a dialogue system, only one specific language has been applicable and this has caused much restriction in using various languages. Specifically, since a plurality of dialogue systems have to be structured corresponding to respective languages to apply various different languages, dialogue management systems should accordingly increase as the number of languages increases.